


Across Time

by CatNip_618



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are seen by the late Lily Potter the night they arrived to prevent Delphi from fulfilling the new prophecy... and time is forever changed.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Across Time

**ACROSS TIME**

Lily and James Potter were entertaining their only son, Harry with little smoke rings that came out of their wands. He was a giggling mess. But it didn’t hide the undertone of danger hovering nearby. Sirius and Remus had gone to their respective missions, but Peter wasn’t around at all that day. He’d been getting more and more reclusive and quiet, and it settled much doubt with Lily’s instincts.

She looked out the window that they were sitting by and saw it was nearing dusk. She turned back to Harry and James and smiled when Harry let out a almost painful shriek of laughter. Her son had quite a set of lungs on him.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she was oddly compelled to look out the window again. Lily did so and saw two teenage boys huddled, somewhat hidden, behind a bush near the family property. One of the boys stood, and—how strange!—from afar he looked like James but with her eyes. The other boy, who looked suspiciously like the Malfoy’s newborn son, grabbed him by the robe—the Hogwarts robe—he wore and pulled him back down. She frowned and turned to James.

“James.”

“Yes, dear?” James asked, gaining her full attention. Harry made grabby hands and let out another squeal. He still wanted to play.

She motioned him over to the window and pointed at the two boy who had resumed whispering.

“Who are they?”

Lily shook her head. “I don’t know. They’re wearing Hogwarts robes, but why are they here? School has already started.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen them before. That black-haired looks a lot like me. And is that a Malfoy?” James pondered out loud. He turned at the sudden, insistent tugging at his robe and bent down to pick up Harry.

“Should we do something? They seem lost.” James asked. Lily looked thoughtful for a moment but then put her hands on her hips, clearly coming to a decision. “I’ll go take a look. They’re not too far from the Fidelius.” And then her eyes widened. “Actually, I think might already be _inside_ the Fidelius.”

“What if they’re Death Eaters?” James worried. He shifted Harry in his arms a bit.

“They aren’t attacking.” Lily suggested. Then she let out a breath and said, “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait! Your wand!” James handed her wand and Lily thanked him. She opened the door and stepped past the front garden and neared the kissing gate. It was darkening quickly and Lily didn’t want the boys to be out in the cold alone.

Somehow, as she approached, they didn’t seem to notice her. Nearing, Lily was able to get a closer look at the two boys’ features. The blond one looked exactly like a Malfoy and the other looked similar to James but looked almost identical to Harry. Black scruffy hair and her piercing green eyes.

“Ahem!”

The two boys looked up at her, clearly startled, and they looked even more panicked than earlier.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked in a gentle tone, not wanting to scare the skittish teens further. “You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here.”

The boys faces were frozen and terrified. They didn’t say a word. Lily held out her head, inviting them, and said, “Come on. My name’s Lily. I’ve got some meals I can heat up.”

The Potter look-alike opened his mouth to speak when Lily suddenly heard a whirring sound. It was unfamiliar and it was getting louder. She yelped at the sudden bright flash of light and was momentarily blinded. She blinked the spots out of her eyes and was startled to see more people behind the two boys. One thing was obvious: they all were magical. The one who looked like the leader and was holding something that was quickly hidden in his robes. But that wasn’t what Lily was noticing.

The man in front of her looked exactly like her own son, Harry James Potter. His hair was greying slightly at the sides and he had a stubble. But his expression was, so to say, priceless. His green eyes—just like hers—were wide and had tears in them, his jaw slack. She spotted a peculiar lightning bolt scar on his forehead, near the middle of his eyebrows.

She turned her attention to the people behind the man who looked like her son and noticed the shock of white blond hair. Definitely a Malfoy. He looked like the older version of the Malfoy’s newborn son, and beside him was redhead—undoubtedly a Weasley and beside him was a bushy haired woman wearing what looked like an altered set of Ministry robes, if not, the robes the Minister of Magic would wear.

Lily blinked and realized that these people were strangers. She whipped out her wand and aimed it at them. Her eyes narrowed.

“Who are you?” Lily demanded, “Death Eaters?”

The elder Potter look-alike cleared his throat and held up his hands in a surrender gesture. “We can’t talk. We must leave. We don’t have time.” He said. He turned to his group, ushering them away.

Lily cried out to stop them and grabbed the elder Potter look-alike’s arm. At that moment, Lily felt a deep shift within her and in the air around them.

The Malfoy look-alike swore. The younger one, likely his son—the boy she saw at the bushes earlier—stomped on his foot, none too kindly. “Dad.”

Yep, they’re father and son.

Lily am ran around to face them, wand still drawn and demanded, “Tell me who you are Is this Polyjuice? Transfiguration?”

The redhead piped up, “We can’t. We’ve already messed up the timeline as it is now.”

Lily froze. “Timeline? You’re time travelers? Why are you here?” And then she saw the elder Potter look-alike staring at her and nearly shouted, “Why do you look like my son?” Then, her eyes widened. Her wand arm lowered. She walked up to the man with scruffy black hair and green eyes and touched his cheek gently.

“Harry?” She whispered. A tear fell down his cheek as he clearly struggled to suppress his emotions. That further confirmed it. “My little Harry?”

Then the man uttered a word that changed her whole world.

“Mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Cursed Child at school today and then I started reading fanfics when I got home and this little plot bunny popped up.


End file.
